1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing video signals that can selectively freeze one of two or more video images being displayed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, digital televisions have been developed to be able to display two or more video signals. For example, by using a picture-in-picture (PIP) mode or a split-screen mode, the digital television can simultaneously display more than one broadcast channel, or simultaneously display one broadcast channel and one external signal on the screen. In addition, the digital television also has a picture freeze function that can temporarily freeze the picture that is being displayed. The picture freeze function is realized (or performed) from a video decoder inside the digital television.
The picture freeze function can be realized when the video decoder fails to decode a bit stream being received in order to freeze the picture. Alternatively, the screen freeze function can also be realized when the video decoder continues to decode the bit stream being received and a video processor displays a frame, which is stored in the frame, onto a screen. In case of the first method, the decoding of the bit stream cannot be easily performed when reproducing the image in a later process. This is because a sequence header or a group of picture (GOP) header subsequent to the bit stream cannot be easily found. In addition, when the video decoder is not operated, neither one of the main picture and the sub-picture can be displayed. On the other hand, in case of the second method, the sub-picture can be displayed even when the main picture is on freeze mode. However, in this case, the video processor should include a separate memory area. Accordingly, an additional bandwidth is also required.